The Well Of Time
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: what happens when two friends find a well to two entirely different universes? wacklyness ensures :) Come on is there anyone out there that likes my story at least a little bit??? Chp 6 Is Up!!! RxR!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Well Of Time  
  
By: Kiara  
  
An Inuyasha/Ranma Epic Tale   
  
Everything was fine on this good morning Summer just started and school was over with and kids were just starting to enjoy there break from school.  
  
"Man I'm soo glad that is over" "Yeah so now what you wanna do?" "I don't know remember since my mom will be out of town for just about the whole summer for her gallery I'm staying with you right?" "Yeah my mom got your room all set for you" "Cool we'll this is gong to be a blast" "you said it" they girl walk home giggling .   
  
They got home "What do you guys want for dinner?" Akiko's mom asked them "Um I don't know anything is fine I guess" she turned to Kiara "What would you like Kiara you are staying with us so you have a say?" She looked at her "Ok can I have some ramen?" she smiled "Sure " she said and left to make dinner. Kiara liked staying at Akiko's house .  
  
The rest of that night they stayed up doing girl things like talking about boys and doing each others nails, etc. After about 2am they were tried and sleep. Next morning They woke up adn went to the mall after eating and getting dressed. They decided to go see a movie.  
  
"So how was you day out girls?" Akiko's mom asked as they came in the door "Oh fine mom it was really good" "I'm glad to hear that um Akiko me and your father are going to Mrs. Yamazaki's to play our weekly game I left some money for you two if you got hungry and there's desert in the fridge if you wants some" "Ok thanks mom have fun and try and win some when you get back" She said smiling "I'll try you two stay out of trouble now" "We will " her parents left and they went right back in the house and sat down "Now what?" Kiara said "I don't know but we'll fine something" "Kay" they went off and did something.  
  
They were having fun when they heard a loud crash outside "What was that?" Akiko asked " I don't know come on let go look" "Kay" they went to the back and looked to see what that noise was. "It was nothing I'm tired you going to be or you staing up?" She said "Nah I'm still a little wired you go to bed I'm going to stay up for a little while kay" "Kay night" "Night" she said and Akiko went to sleep while Kiara stayed up. She was reading a book in the living room when she heard another sound she was just looking up trying to pinpoint the noise when she heard it again. She went out side with a flashlight and walked around the house and saw nothing so she went backin the house and got ready for bed.  
  
Next Couple of Days the guys were just playing while they were in the shine cause it was Akiko's hiding place. "So Akiko why is this your favorite hiding place?" Kiara asked "Cause it's away form everyone and it very peaceful up her I come up here to think" "Oh So what is this?" She said as she was nearing it "I don't know it some old well grandpa says to not go near it but who listens to him" "Oh I see we'll if we get bored you wanna mess with it?" Akiko thinks "Yeah why not" "Cool I'm hungry want something to eat?" "Yeah" "Okay you stay here I'll be back" "Kay Akiko" she left Kiara thereand she was just sitting on the steps looking around when her eyes caught the well "I wonder what this well was used for out here?" she thought.  
  
Couple of Hours Later.....  
They went off and found somethings to do and they were having fun till One day they were bored and they were in the house whining "Oh I'm bored " "Yah I know man there's nothing to do noone's out and everyone we know is either parting or having something to do and where left stuck hereto do nothing"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what you think? Chapter 2 ans so on will come out if I get some feedback and someone likes it. 


	2. Kiara's Discovery

A/N: This is my first fic so be gentle. This is my attempt to do a crossover with my fave anime shows!!   
  
Feedback: A MUST!!! For me to go any father, and to know someone is interested in my little story.  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 : Kiara's Discovery  
  
  
Right after Akiko said that, Kiara got up "I've got an Idea." "What? Tell me?" Akiko said to Kiara wondering what this miracle thing to do was "Let's go to the well".  
  
Akiko got up "why not we have nothing else to do" and with that said tjey did just that. They went to the shrine on top of the hill between Akiko & Kiara's house. "Okay now what?" Akiko said.   
  
"Akiko quit being a follower you know that, help me with this top" "Yeah your right, Okay let's see if this thing will move" They grab it but it wasn't moving. "Man it won't move"   
  
"I don't think it will move, ahhh oh well forget it, let's go and just watch some tv or something" "Kay."   
  
They walk off and strat for the house when the top of the well they were trying to pull off blew open.   
  
Couple of Days later.......  
  
The girls wre back to normal again. At the moment Kiara was home cause Akiko was at a friend's house. "Come on, come here puppy."   
  
Kiara said chasing a little stray puppy she saw near the house. She saw the puppy go into the wellhouse so she followed suite. "Puppy where are you?"   
  
She went down the steps smiling. "Oh there you are" she walked up to to him "What's this?" A necklace hung around the puppy's neck.  
  
She pulled it off and put it on "Pretty necklace" she was looking to see how it looked when she saw the puppy jump in to the well "Oh no don't" but it was too late.   
  
She climbed up and jumped in to find the puppy. When she hit the bottom seh called out "Puppy?."   
  
She search all over the hole she was in and found no trace of the puppy. She went to climb out of the well when she got to the top she saw a blue sky and grass for miles.  
  
"A forest? how'd I get here, where's the wellhouse?" she said to herself as she got out and stood there completely confused.   
  
She looked and around and was looking for someone who could help her with her problem "Where am I? This place seems weird."   
  
When she walked into a town asking for someone to tell her where she is noone payed her any minded and went on with their day.   
  
Kiara was about to give up lost hope when she came across this little boy crying. "What's wrong little boy?" she asked. "People are being mean to me" "How?" she asked.   
  
"The kids don't want to play with me, and say I look funny" she looked at him "Oh that's horrible we'll you know what I'll play with you, would you like that?" she asked him.   
  
He lifted his face up to look at her and the tears stopped "Really?" "Yeah, here" she said and dried his tears. "And you don't look funny loking to me, you look just fine." She said to the little boy and he put his arms around her waist smiling, she just held him close smiling.  
  
We were having a good time when a Lady came by and called the boy "Mama" he said and ran to her. "Sweetheart who is this?" She said pointing to Kiara. "Oh she's a nice girl who said she would play with me."   
  
She was surprised and came up to her. "What's your name dear?" She looked at the lady "Kiara ma'am" "I thank you for playing with my son, he doesn't have a lot of friends" she said.  
  
"Oh we'll I don't know about all that but I'll be his friend" his face lit up at that. "Really??" he said. "Of course!" she told him smiling. "Yeah" he was excited to have a friend, She just smiled at the girl who was soo different than what they were use to.   
She stayed for a day with the boy and his family, but then she had to leave to find the well againto get back home.   
  
The boy was sad but she told him she will be back so don't cry, and he understood. His family liked her so very quickly. When she found the well again she looked at it "We'll here it goes" she said and jump in.  
  
When she reached the bottom she looked up and saw ceiling boards. She crawled out and was happy "Home, I'm back" she was happy and touched to necklace without even knowing it. She walked to the house and sat on the couch to relax.  
  
Akiko came back after she sat down for about 10 minutes. "Hey what's up?" "Oh nothing" she said tried. "Oh I want to tell you how the party was" Akiko was taking about the party, when Kiara thought.  
  
I must of hit my head on the way down or something, yeah that's what happened I couldn't have been wherever that place was  
  
She relaxed after that thought and continued with Akiko's conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think?? Who could the little boy be?? And what's up with the necklace Kiara got?? Feedback me for more!!!!!! 


	3. Things are not as they appear to be....

_____________________________  
Chapter 3 :  
Things are not as they appear to be....  
_____________________________  
  
Next day at school they guys were walking home "So what are we going to do?" Akiko asked Kiara. "Oh Akiko I got plans for today, you don't mind right?" she asked her to make sure it was okay"  
  
"Nah I just wanted to ask since you have been busy lately" "Oh well I like spending time with him I can't help it" said Kiara.   
  
"I know but I'm going to go home and then I might go to Kaede's party kay" "Kay" and with that they parted.  
  
They were at home and Kiara came out to the Living room "Okay Akiko I'm off I'll be back tommorrow kay"  
  
"Okay I'll tell my mom" Kay thanks bye." Kiara left and Akiko thought   
  
She went and followed Kiara to the well, she made sure she was hidden when she saw Kiara come up to the well She thought as she jumped in the well.  
  
Akiko come up to it and looked where she went. She looked in "She's gone" she said amazed.   
  
"How did she do it?" she asked still stunded. She left to find out what was going on.  
  
Next Day while in Study Hall......  
  
"Kiara?" Akiko said "Yeah Akiko?" "Okay explain this to me cause I'm lose" "Lost on what Akiko?"  
  
"Kiara I saw you jump in the well but when I lookedin it you were not there so what's up?" said a little anger.   
  
"Oh nothing it's just the well is a transporter it takes me to see my friend" she told Akiko all happy at the mention of her firend.   
  
"Ah how do you get throught it?" "Oh I just jump in" she told her like it was that simple.  
  
"Oh so you just jump in?" she said a little confused."Yeah but keep it down, someone might hear you."   
  
She said watching the people around her during this convo. "okay your coming with me after school" Akiko said. "Okay fine if I have to" Kiara said.  
  
After School..........  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiara asked Akiko. "Yeah " "Okay" She gets up and jumps in only to hit the bottom.  
  
"What happened?" "Nothing that's what happened" She said puzzled as to why nothing happened."Oh okay anyway" Akiko said and left.  
  
Later that night Akiko woke up from the storm she looked out her window and she sees something shining outside on the patio.   
  
So she gets dressed and goes out in the rain. She walked to the shrine. "Now what?" she said.  
  
She said sitting on the edge of the well. She played with the necklaceshe found outside shining at her.  
  
She was going to get up and go back wehn a thunderclap sounded and scared her to jump, and she lost her balance and fell backward into the well, and hit her head.  
  
___________________________________  
  
What did you think?? This is my first fic so please don't flame me. I'll get better if it sucks promise!! Review it!!! 


	4. Discoveries are sometimes interesting

_________________________  
Chapter 4:  
Discoveries are sometimes interesting  
_________________________  
  
When Akiko came to she opened her eyes to see sunshine. "What?" she got up and looked around "Where am I?" She went and looked around for something or one that could be helpful.  
  
"Excuse me can you help me?" "Sure what do you need help with?" a girl said to her. "Where am I?"   
  
She looked at her "Japan" "Okay, um" Then a boy comes up to them "Hey were going to be late if we don't go" "Oh yeah, um are you coming?" she asked Akiko.  
  
She engages in a day of school with these two new people. By the end of the day they were already good friends.  
  
"Dad I got a guest" "Oh really, how lovely" He said to her. "Akiko meet my family" "Hello"   
  
"Hi so your Akane's new friend?" "Yes" "So do any of you guys know where this well is that Akiko's trying to find for some reason?" Akane says.  
  
"Um there's a well um behind the house" Nabiki anwsered. "Where?" "Oh its this shrine area behind our property" Kasumi said.  
  
"Oh thanks" "Your not leaving now?" Akane asked in concern. "No I'll go tommorrow" she told Akane.   
  
They had a nice dinnerand they had fun with someone new in the house. They all layed down for a good night's sleep.  
  
Next Morning............  
  
Akiko said her goodbyes and left for the well. When she found the well she looked at it. (Oh we'll here it goes) she thought.  
  
She got on it and jumped in. When she reached the bottom she looked up to see a boarded ceiling.  
  
She got out (I'm Home) she thought smiling. She ran to the house to see who was there hoping Kiara was there so she could talk to her. "Kiara? Kiara?" she said lookin for her to tell her what happened .   
___________________________________  
  
How was it?? Review it!!!! More to come soon! 


	5. The Secret Of The Well Revealed

__________________________  
Chapter 5:  
The Secret of The Well Revealed  
__________________________  
  
"Akiko where you been?" Kiara said. She turned to Kiara "Kiara? Oh my god I have to tell you what happened to me" She said glad she could tell someone.   
  
"What?" she asked curious. "Okay I saw this thing shining out my window so......" she said and relyed what happed to her.  
  
"So you got a necklace too, cool" "So is that what you do?" Akiko said wondering. "Yeah he's there"  
  
"Did he have black hair in a ponytail with chinese clothes?" she asked seeing if that was the guy Kiara always talked about.   
  
"What, no he has white hair where did you go?" sounding very interested where she went seeing as in wasn't where she goes.  
  
"I don't know but I think we better move it" "What, why?" "Look at the time we'll be late for school" They ran around getting ready for school all ready forgetten about the well.  
  
It's been quite some time since those two discovered the powers of the well. They have both been visiting the two realms they travel to through the well.  
  
"Akiko?" "Yeah "You seen Akane?" "No why?" "Whew" he said. "What's happen?" she said concerned. "I tried to excape her and her deadly cooking"  
  
"Oh Ranma I'm glad your back in once piece so what do you wanna do?" Akiko said. "Oh nothing" "Son you need to train" Genma said. "Yes my boy you do" Said Mr. Tendo.  
  
Ranma said annoyed "Alright, you wanna trian?" he asked Akiko. "Sure why not" They went off to the dojo and train.   
  
"You know he pays her more attention then Akane" "Yes she just might be the lucky on for my son". "You might be right" said Mr. Tendo.   
  
Somewhere Esle in A nother Realm......  
  
Kiara was walking to town gathering somethings for her and his picnic. She got the stuff she needed. She came by and she saw him with this girl. she thought before approaching them.  
  
"Hi was I interrupting?" she asked. The other girl with an evil look "Yes" Kiara looked at her and continued saying "We'll I'm sorry but I need to talk to him" she said back rudely.  
  
"It can wait" I don't like her she thought while saying "Inuyasha are we still going on that picnic cause it's almost time to go home before mother worries about us"  
  
His face lit up as out of a trance "Yes I almost forgot our picnic we'll if you'll excuse me Kikyo" he said and left her side to follow Kiara. Kiara looked at Kikyo with a look the made her blood run cold.   
The look said plainly 'He's mine so don't even try it'. After that Kikyo hated Kiara for the simple fact that she could get Inuyasha's attention at the drop of a hat.   
  
Inuyasha had her live with him and his family since he was a kid, to him she was his world, even now. She was the only human who never rejected him when he was little for what he was, she embracedit and was proud of him for it.  
  
She came in his room when she said "Inuyasha?" she brougth him back to reality "Yeah?" "Where were you?" she asked curious. "No where just thinking"  
  
Then he got up and hugged Kiara, she was surprised. "What was that for?" "For you always being ther for me" "Oh Inuyasha" she said. .  
  
"Ah Inuyasha I'm going back tommorrow" "Oh it's that time agian?" "Yeah but you know I will be back" she said smiling "Yeah I know".   
  
"Good um when I came back we need to talk kay" "Yes we do I will be waiting for that talk" "Okay right now it's late and we need sleep so goodnight Inuyasha"  
  
"Goodnight Kiara" She goes to her room and goes to sleep. Next Morning she said her goodbyes and went through the well and went back to the house.  
  
Kiara gets in the house and sees the tv on and with books opened in front of it She smiles. "Akiko you Home?" she said looking all around for that silly girl.  
  
****************************************  
Review it!!!! I know I said 5 & 6 but all I can get up right now is 5 Review to get more... 


	6. Good Things Don't Last Forever

_________________________________  
Chapter 6:   
Good Things Don't Last Forever  
_________________________________  
  
  
"Yeah coming" She come out "So I see you went to see him " " Yeah so how is Ranma?" "Oh he's okay I wish he would have some feelings for me" Akiko said.  
"Oh what you tell me he might but don't base that on my opinion." said Kiara. Akiko looked at Kiara "And what about Mr. Inuyasha he sounds like he put you on a pedestal" she said laughing.  
  
"What do you expect he was a child when I first met him, I was his Idol, his world, they treated him bad there not a moment of happiness till I got there" she said sadly recalling her first meeting of Inuyasha.  
  
"You love him" Akiko said matter-of-factly. "Yeah but he's into another" she said with her head down "Of course it's always another Ranma is interested in Akane" she looked at Akiko "What a way to torment us " said Kiara. "Yeah real cruel" Akiko said as they left to rest ans relax.   
  
Well the guys were getting ready to go back after going to school they were waiting so patiently for friday to come to go back to the other worlds "Okay you lock up the house and tell your mom the normal note?" Kiara asked puting her bag on her shoulders. "Yeah she knew every Friday like clockwork where we go" she looked surprised "You told her?"  
  
"After a couple of weeks she found my diary on my bed and she found out" she said "Oh okay anyway let's go it's still night I want to surprise Inuyasha" Kiara said excitedly. "I know how you feel" she said smiling. "Have fun give Ranma my love" "Will do later" Akiko jumps in the well for Ranma. Kiara jumps in to see Inuyasha.  
  
Ranma woke up "Ranma let's go or we'll be late" he looked up "Huh what Akiko?" he said "We'll yeah who else would you think it would be?" she said in a laughing tone He just looked at her smiling.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping in his room with another guest unknown to him, with his mom looking at the two with joy "Take care of her well Inuyasha, cause she cares a great deal for you as I know you do for her" she said as they both continued to sleep throught the night.  
  
Morning...........  
  
Inuyasha wakes up to see Kiara sleeping in his bed "Kiara" he said softly amazed at how he got such a person to just love him for him. They went through the week without there talk, but when they finally had there talk everything went down hill from there. Inuyasha now lived with only Kiara cause his mother died they were both sad and taking it hard for some time and now they lived alone.   
  
Inuyasha started hating Kikyo and they started fighting a lot. Kiara took care of his injuries when he came home after a fight with the woman. It finally hit it's climax when "Inuyasha" slashed Kikyo and stole the jewel to where "Kikyo" sealed him to a tree, Kiara was pulled out of the timeline she shared with Inuyasha and reaturned to her own.  
  
"What?" she got up and jumped into the well to only reach the bottom going nowhere. "No! no! Inuyasha no!" she said crying she just had a breakdown and fell to the ground around the well "Inuyasha I love you" she said softly under her tears.  
  
Akiko came home "Kiara you here?" She saw her stuff "Hey so what's up how's Inuyasha?" she asked and Kiara just let it all out and started crying "Oh Akiko he's gone, and so is his mom and I can't go back anymore it's sealed me off" she said crying. "Oh Kiara I'm sorry" she said holding her friend to let her cry in her.  
  
She looked up at her teary eyed "I' didn't get to tell him how I felt" "Oh you'll get better with time I'm sure of it" she said in hushed tones. she still looking at her "You think?" she asked. "Yeah and look school's almost over" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah thanks Akiko" she said just staying where she was.  
  
We'll school ended as planed but by then "Akiko I'll miss you" Kiara said not wanting to see her friend go. "Why do you to move?" "Cause my mom wants to move to build a better life with the job offer she got and just wants me along" "I'll miss you" "Me too, oh give this to ranma tell him I'll miss him" Taxi honks she giggles "You know I can't go in the well anymmore" "Yeah I know we'll that;s me bye" "Bye" she hugs her and gets in the car and drives off.   
  
4 years later.....  
  
New people are moving into the other shrine across from them "Oh how nice let's go see about making them welcome" said Kiara's mother "Of course" said the family as they went over. "Hello neighbor nice to see new people coming to this place so what are your names?" Anne Kiara's mom asked. "Higershi" "Oh we'll welcome to the neighborhood" Anne said brightly. "Thank you maybe my daughter could be friends with yours" "Maybe mine has a good imaganation on her" she said laughing. "Ah maybe" They said and went about unpacking and getting comfortable with there new suroundings. 


End file.
